Thin Bond between hate and love
by Linkie
Summary: Scott and Shelby's relationship development from the beginning. A little different from the show. Chap 4 already updated. Complete! Please read the author's note, important info about my next two stories even the beginnings are in there!
1. Default Chapter

**Thin Bond** _between hate and love_

* * *

_Hey, I'm back! I'm still writing on Secrets but it took me time. For the moment I have a little writers' block. I'm not thinking of leaving it like this through. _

_I don't own the characters, the place or anything else about the show._

* * *

"So what? You're gonna punish us just because we can't stand each other breath? You are completely out of mind, believe me." Shelby Merrick was sitting in Peter Scarbrow's office after having another fight with Scott Barringer. He was there for almost two months and his behaviour hadn't changed since the first day and she was tired of his jerk attitude with everyone, especially her, the only one who wanted to be his friend. 

"Who do you think you're talking with, Miss Merrick? I'm still your counselor, so I think a minimum respect is suggested here." Peter said, then added "And if you can't control your emotions back, I suggest you to think of a way to do it as you are on shuns from everyone for a week since now." He then handed her a diary and a pen. "Here, it'll be you only contact with me, you have to write at least two pages by day, but I don't think it'll cause you problems, since it'll be your only activity." He looked at her firmly, she smirked and got up.

"I simply hope that I won't be the only one, it wouldn't be fair, would it master?" She continued walking towards the door. He followed her and opened the door.

"Shut up and go now. Sophie will give you your diner at seven. Good week." He said smiling at her.

* * *

"Shelby looked particularly mad when she left your office. What did you give her?" Scott said grinning at Peter. Peter wasn't in the mood to play mind games with him. 

"Just the same as you are going to have by now, Scott." He watched as Scott's face changed a little to make place to madness.

"No, no it's not fair!" He said quickly trying to regain composure. "I didn't do anything wrong this time. She started it; you can ask the others, they were there too." He tried; the truth was that everyone hated Shelby beside Daisy and she wasn't even there when all of this happened. So he wasn't risking anything by saying this, the others would covering him.

"Scott, stop thinking of me this little. I'm not completely stupid, and I know what you're trying to make me believe. So you give me another reason to make you regret what you did. The thing is that you know Shelby and how she can get you on the nerves, so I do think you can make effort to see beyond all of this and ignore her attempts to get to you. Is that clear?"

"I can't help it, every time she provokes me, I can't, sorry." Scott said putting his head in his head.

"Well, try to feel sorry for her, I mean, I don't think she likes what she is doing, she is suffering inside, just like you." Peter's voice softened as he saw Scott's walls beginning to fall.

"But how can I do this if she doesn't want me or the others to see the real her?" He said puzzled.

"Try to be nice with her."

"I already did this, it didn't work at all."

"Well, you have a whole week of shuns to think of a way to be friend with her. I give you this and this for the week." He said handing him a diary and a pen. "You'll have to give at least two pages every day at diner to Sophie. This is where you have to write everything you want about your feelings, or your questions. If you want to communicate with Sophie or me, you have to write and don't forget, you can't talk from the moment you quit this room." Peter got up and led Scott over to the door.

"Well, I'll see you in one week, Mr Barringer. Oh, and before I forgot, Sophie will give you diner at seven sharp. Have fun!" Peter grinned.

"You're enjoying torturing us, are you?" Scott said smiling slightly.

"You know it. Now go."

"Yes sir!" He said in a mocking tone before leaving towards the dorms to collect his things for his 'shuns trip' shall we say.

* * *

"So, what happened to them this time?" Sophie Becker asked Peter as they were walking around the buildings of Horizon. 

"They fought again, just because there wasn't ketchup anymore. Just the same stupid things, as usual. But this time I'm not going soft with them, I'm really tired of those two. Why can't they just live in peace with each other?"

"I think they have too much problems right now. They need time. You remember Anna and Taylor? They hated each other at first, but they finished the year together and in love because they worked on their differences. And now, we are hearing that they're engaged with a baby in the way." Sophie reasoned, noticing after a moment that some of the students weren't inside after lights out. "Shush, don't move!" She heard whispering behind the trees. She stopped and motioned for Peter to do the same. They approached quietly and saw two of their students too close for Horizon and its rules.

"What are you two doing outside at this time? You know we don't tolerate that here. Got up and follow me in my office now. Sophie, I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight." Peter said, never leaving the students gazes.

"Okay, night."

* * *

"You know what?" Ezra said to Auggie as they were getting ready for the day. 

"No."

"There is a newbie coming tomorrow, maybe it's a pretty girl."

Auggie smiled and replaced his hair. "Or maybe it's another Shelby Merrick." He said with a funny tone

"Well, she's pretty. Mean but pretty."

"I like her looks, but that's all, she's too rude for me."

"Okay, you're right, but imagine if the girl looks like her but is nice?"

"Girls like this don't come to Horizon, Ez, come back on earth Plus I think it will be a boy since the girls are already four."

"Yeah, but a boy can hope?"

"Sure. I think we should go now, the girls are waiting for us."

"Right, breakfast."

* * *

"So, as everyone one must know, two members of your group are on shuns for a week. That means no sharing group, no talking, no links with the other, anything. I want to know what you all think about that by giving only a word. Juliet, would you start please?" Sophie said handing her the stick. 

"Okay, um, how may I do that Sophie? Should I say one word for each or a global?"

"As you want, it's up to you."

"Careless and sorry." She passed the stick to Ezra.

"Glad. Auggie, your turn."

"Um, surprised." He said giving the stick to Daisy

"Sorry and deserving." It was now Kat's turn.

"Strict."

"Okay, now tell me who are the words addressed to, and why."

"Okay, careless, it's for Shelby because she means nothing to me and she deserves everything that happens in her life. And sorry for Scott because it's not his fault, Shelby pushed him too much." Juliet said in a perky voice.

Daisy cringed at this and muttered "Bullshit."

"Daisy, one more word and you're on kitchen duty for two weeks." Sophie said as she had heard Daisy comment. Go on Ezra." She said nicely.

"Glad because I can't stand the two blondes anymore, so maybe that will calm their nerves, even if I strongly doubt it."

"Surprised because they didn't do anything so bad this time, I mean they did worse before."

"Sorry for Shelby because you guys don't know anything about her and judge her without knowing. And Scott deserves what he got. He pissed her so many times, he talked to her like shit, called her names and even if he didn't provoke her this time, Peter saw through this."

"Strict, I mean Peter's sentence. But I can understand. Since those two know each other, there has never been a nice conversation between them, and everyone is paying for this."

"Good, now I'm going to share with you too, to tell you what I think of this. Peter should have doing this long time before and I rejoin Daisy's point when she says that you all don't know Shelby and don't make efforts to do this. She's weaker than most of us, she's just wearing a mask. Scott is too, but it's not the same. I think that Scott and Shelby are closer than we think; they both don't want to share anything. So let them some time. Is that okay?"

Everyone nodded. "Well, well. Now I wanted to talk about something. I'm not sure if you're aware but we're going to have a new student here. His name is David Ruxton and he'll be here tomorrow in the morning. Ezra, you'll be his buddy, you know what that mean." Sophie said before dismissing group to join Peter in his office.

* * *

"Did you read their diaries?" Sophie asked as she entered the office. Peter nodded before motioning for her to sit in front of him. 

"Nothing new from Shelby, sarcastic as usual. But Scott…" He shook his head smiling. "He actually asked me to give this to Shelby, it's for her. But I don't know if I should, it's not in the rules. But if I don't, I'm afraid for them."

"So go ahead." She said understanding.

"He said beautiful things. I wasn't supposed to read, he clearly said at the beginning that it was for her. But I did it anyway. He doesn't hate her at all, that's all I can say." He said still smiling, hoping for the best.

* * *

Pieces of Scott's diary 

'Here we go, Shelby I'm sorry. I know I have been a royal jerk since the first time we met. I didn't want to. I don't and I never will hate you. When you think no one is looking, I see you. The real you, the 'you' I like. I hope it's not too late and that you'll forgive me.'

* * *

One week later. 

"Shelby, can I see you in my office now?" Peter asked as she was walking towards her dorm. She sighed and followed him. When they entered they weren't alone. Scott and Sophie were waiting for them.

"Take a seat." He said firmly. Shelby sat on the couch next to Sophie.

"Okay, I read your dairies and I want to know what you two would think of a survival hike together?"

"Are you kidding? No!" Shelby said exasperated. Scott remained silent.

"Now, you don't have a choice. You're going tomorrow at seven a.m., is that clear?"

"Yes." Scott mumbled.

"Shelby?"

"As you said, I don't have a choice so why asking me?"

"Good. Now go eat something." Shelby got up and threw a glare to Scott; he ignored her and stood there.

"Peter?"

"Yes? You wanted to ask me something?"

Scott nodded. "Did you show what I wrote for Shelby last week?"

"No, I'm sorry, I couldn't. You have to talk to her; I know it's harder for you but you'll have time to do it on the hike. Okay?" Scott nodded and left the office slightly disappointed by Peter.

* * *

"So he sends you two on a hike?" Daisy said as she and Shelby were doing homework. 

"Yeah, I think he won't let us, unless we make peace."

"I think you can do this."

"I don't know. He hates me so much."

"I'm not sure of that. You know there is a thin bond between hate and love."

"Yeah, right." Shelby muttered.

* * *

"Could we talk please, I'm really tired of this silence." Scott said after two hours of walking. Shelby was walking quickly in front of him. 

"Look, I know you didn't want to be here with me, so the least we talk, the more we advance and arrive at Horizon faster." Shelby said as she continued walking fast. Scott stopped to think.

"Okay, why are you so rude?"

"What?" She asked in disbelief turning around to face him.

"I try to be nice here if you don't notice." He said his voice softening as he looked at her as she stopped right in front of him.

"Why that? We hate each other. And I don't plan on playing mind games with you."

"I don't hate you Shelby. I never did."

"Yeah, right. Do you want to know what I'm thinking? You're intending to sleep with me tonight in the woods because I'm pretty enough for you, so you're going to make me think that you like me and then use me like the others." She said smirking at him.

"You're crazy Shelby. I think we should set the camp here for the night. I'm going to take a walk. See you later." Scott said before storming into the woods. Shelby bit her lip as she watched him leave and prepared alone to set up the campsite.

* * *

"Scott, did you really think what you said tonight?" Shelby asked as they were eating in front of the fire. 

"Shelby, I'm really sorry for everything, you have to believe me." He said pleading for her.

"Okay. Um, I think I'm going to sleep now, you come?" She got up and stretched her legs and arms.

"In a few minutes. I have to wash the dishes before." He said looking at her half smiling.

"Okay, goodnight then."

"Night Shelby."

* * *

"Scott!" Shelby said shocked as he entered the tent. She was half naked trying to change her clothes. 

"Sorry, I thought you were ready." He said feeling his cheeks blush at the sight of her nakedness. As he was turning back outside, he felt a hand on his arm.

"You don't need to leave, you know?" She said seductively. He smiled in amazement and watch as she began to strip her clothes.

"Scott, Shelby, you're inside?" They heard Peter ask as Scott was slowly approaching her. "Shit!" Shelby muttered.

* * *

"Coming!" Scott yelled to Peter. "I'll cover for you." He whispered to Shelby. 

"So, about earlier…" Scott began before Shelby cut him off.

"I'm sorry Scott; I don't know why I did that. That was totally stupid."

"You think?" He said trying to hide his disappointment.

"Yes, I don't think that sex will change our feelings towards each other. I know you hate me and even if it's not mutual, I understand."

"I don't hate you Shel." He said slowly reaching her. He took her face in his hands and brought his lips to hers. She was too shocked to react and let him doing this. He kissed her slowly as she let him slip his tongue into her mouth before kissing him back, then pulling away as quickly.

"Stop, Scott, we shouldn't and you know it. This isn't right." She said pushing him away, and moving away from his sweet embrace. He ran a hand in his hair and began to walk again.

* * *

"So how was your trip?" Peter asked the two exhausted teens who were sitting on the couch. 

"We talked without fighting. That's what you wanted, no?" Shelby said smiling sarcastically.

"Would you stop doing this?" Scott said exasperated.

"Doing what?"

"Acting like everything doesn't matter. I hate this."

"Oh, and you think I care what you want?"

"No, you don't and that's why you have any friends."

"Oh, because you have friends you? I mean if you're talking about Juliet or Auggie, you're so wrong!"

"Why are you saying this?" He said a little confused

"Just because Juliet cheated on you when you two were still together, with Auggie for the matter."

"You're really heartless." Scott shouted before leaving the office.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Shelby asked Peter as she watched him looking disapprovingly at her.

"Here, I think you should read that." He handed her Scott's dairy at 'her page'.

* * *

"Could I talk to you?" Shelby said as she sat next to Scott at class. 

"Why?" He said coldly.

"I read what you wrote in your dairy. I'm sorry for all the things I said and I like you too." She said before turning on heels to sit next to Ezra.

"Wait!" He said catching her wrist.

She smiled at this and looked up waiting for him to say something.

"So you read this?" She only nodded smiling a little, and then said.

"I forgive you for everything."

"Good. So we're cool now?" He said smiling back.

"I guess."

* * *

"So, you guys knew that Shelby attacked her step-dad this morning?" David asked the boys as they all were in their dorm, preparing themselves for bed. 

"No. What happened?" Ezra said interested.

"Our resident whore is really a violent one! She beat him in his 'you know, Junior' and they took him to the hospital."

"She was probably pissed." Auggie said smiling as he pictured the scene in his head.

"No. I think it was more than that. Some guys told me that she had had sex with him in the past. And I though I had a chance! I suppose she prefers the elders." He said smiling stupidly at Scott in particularly knowing he had stuck a nerve.

"Leave her alone David!" Scott said taking him by the collar of his shirt.

"Why, you like that whore?" He continued smiling.

"Urg, I hate you!" He said letting him go before leaving to the docks.

"Believe me, the feeling is mutual!" He yelled before him.

"He's right you know. You're overprotective with her, always talking with her, you even slept with her." Ezra said quietly as he and Auggie rejoined him at the docks.

"I didn't sleep with her, okay!" Scott said becoming a little mad.

"So what happened yesterday? I mean you weren't there for a big part of the night." Auggie added.

"We didn't do anything. She needed a friend and I was there for her, that's all."

"I don't believe you, man!"

"Me neither."

"Well look after Jules, instead of interfering in my life!" Scott said before leaving for diner.

* * *

"Scott, you okay?" Shelby asked quietly as everyone was eating, talking about Christmas holiday. 

"Yeah, sure I'm fine, why?" He said forcing a smile.

"Nothing, I was just wondering." She said smiling back. She looked at him and saw a look of disgust crossing his face.

"I though you liked this?"

"What?" He asked puzzled.

"What we're eating."

"Oh, yes I guess." He said quietly looking down at the Horizon 'food'

"Ok, what's wrong with you?" She said, putting down her fork, becoming a little mad at him.

"I said I was ok."

"Yeah, right. If you have a problem, tell me, I can help you!"

"No, you can't because the problem here, you can't handle it, you see the problem I have it's you!" He said yelling the last words before storming outside the room. Shelby let a tear drop on her cheek, put her plate and ran behind him.

"Why did you that?" Shelby asked as she sat next to Scott on their bench.

"Leave me alone whore." He said quietly looking right in her eyes, and then he did a thing unexpected, he spited on her face.

She stood taken aback and glared at him. She slowly wiped away what she has been thrown in the face and took off his sweat he had given her last night to throw it on his face. "I hate you Scott Barringer. I will NEVER forgive you for what you just did to me!" She then ran to her dorm and locked herself in the bathroom, the only place where she was allowing herself to cry.

* * *

"I don't understand Scott. You two were doing great, what happened?" 

"Nothing, beside she's nothing more than a bitch." Shelby cringed at his choice of words and she prepared herself to leave but Sophie took her arm.

"Let me go!" She said as she began to cry. "Why is everyone forcing me to do things? You all hate me for what I have done with my life, please let me go!" Scott looked at the girl and saw tears running down her cheeks and then came back to reality. He also realised he has been heartless and all above stupid with her.

"We don't hate you Shelby." Peter said slowly reaching towards her.

"He does hate me, the entire group do hate me, my mother hates me, and even my sister does. Shit, the world hates me! She said as she let her body dropping on the floor. She looked up and saw Scott looking back at her tears in the eyes; he reached her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry Shel." He said sweetly, his voice breaking by so much emotion. He leaned down and found himself lost in a kiss as they embraced each other.

"Cough, cough." It was Peter's voice which broke their kiss. Those PDA weren't allowed at Horizon, and he needed all of his students to apply the rules.

"Sorry Peter, I guess we got a little carried away." Scott mumbled his voice still hoarse, due to the emotion of the kiss.

"It's okay. So, um, what about you bring Shelby in the infirmary and then come back here. I need to talk to you." Peter said nicely opening the door for the two teens.

"Sure." Scott said only paying attention on Shelby who was leaning against him weakly.

* * *

"You are sure that you don't need anything?" Scott asked for the billionth time. He was still in the infirmary with Shelby and didn't seem to be ready to leave. 

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry. And if I need anything, there is always Mrs Connery to take care of me." She said smiling up at him. She brought her right hand to his cheek and stroked it slightly. He leaned down as he noticed he lips impatiently waiting for a kiss. As their kiss became deeper, Scott entered his tongue between her lips and truly kissed her. He soon felt obliged to sit down next to her on her bed and leaned more into her. As they were getting a little steamy, they heard a knock on the door and pulled away quickly. They smiled at each other and Scott sat back on the chair near the bed. Peter entered with Sophie by his side and smiled at them.

"Scott, you've been here for quite a moment now. I know you'd like to stay but I have to talk with you. It's rather important." Peter said nicely. Scott nodded and got up in order to follow him. Shelby pouted at Sophie as they both watched them leave the room.

"You're okay Shelby?" Sophie asked as she sat at the end of the bed.

"I'm a little tired; I guess it's due to the stress." She said closing her eyes.

"Okay. So, I'll let you sleep here tonight. If you need anything, ask Mrs Connery if she's still here. And I'll ask from Roger or Jeff to keep an eye on you this night." Sophie said gently.

"Could Scott stay with me tonight?" Shelby said pouting a little. "Please?" Sophie only shook her head. "We won't do anything; I just need to know he's here."

"I'll talk to Peter about this, but I don't promise you anything."

"Thank you." She said smiling in victory.

"Hey! I never said he'd agree." She said smiling back a little, getting up to leave.

* * *

"So, Scott, you can sit here." Peter said to the teenager, who was waiting impatiently to rejoin his friend, motioning a chair in front of the office. Scott sat down and bit his lip nervously. 

"Am I in trouble?"

"No, not at all." Peter reassured him smiling. "I kind of wanted to talk about something important through. I know you do not really want to see your parents but they are coming soon. I wanted to know if it was okay for them to visit or if it was early."

Scott looked at Peter completely shocked by the news and feared the worst. "I, uh, don't know. I would like to think of it before answering if that's okay with you."

"Sure." Peter said understanding.

* * *

_Well that was the end of the first part. I'm still not sure if I will write more, but probably, if you like it. Just let me know what you think about this story._


	2. Chap 2

**Thin Bond between hate and love**

A/N: I do not own the characters or anything from the show.

This is the second chapter of this story.

Oh, and all of this happens after Scott told his father about Elaine. But it's like the episode 'Seductions' never existed. Also, everybody knows about Shelby's past.

* * *

_CHAP/2_

Sophie sat in front of Peter as he was reading some papers.

"Hey, do you want something?" He asked looking up from his work.

"I saw Scott leaving your office, what happened?" Peter looked up from his paperwork and made a face.

"What do you mean?"

"I do think he was pretty upset. Is this about his relationship with Shelby?" Peter shook his head.

"His father is coming to Horizon in a few days."

"Oh. So you asked him if he wanted to see him."

"Yeah. The thing is that he didn't really look happy to hear that. Last time he saw him, he called him a liar."

"I could try to talk to him if you want?"

"I don't think he is ready to talk, in any case not with a counselor. Maybe his relationship with Shelby will help him."

"I hope you're right."

"So you wanted something else?"

"Yes. Shelby requested something really interesting when I was with her. She wants Scott to sleep with her in the infirmary tonight. Are you okay with this?"

"Are you serious? I won't even consider it as a question. He has no reason to stay with her there. Where does she think she is?" He asked smiling a bit.

"I knew you wouldn't allow this. You know better than letting two teenagers in the same room all the night, without surveillance." She said slightly mocking him.

"Yeah, even more when we know that the two are already close." Sophie nodded and got up

to go bringing the news. Peter noticed and went to stop her.

"Where are you going?"

"To tell her you don't want Scott to stay with her."

"Oh, come on, you'll have time tonight, let just her hope a little…" Peter smiled and Sophie shook her head smiling a bit.

"You're cruel."

"Yeah, I know" He said grinning, wrapping his arms around her waist.

* * *

"Oh, come on Peter, you know we wouldn't do anything here!" Shelby said the mouth full of pasta. 

"I'm sorry Shelby but I can't allow this here, you know we have rules against those kinds of things. He has to sleep in the dorm like the others." Peter said kindly to Shelby who had trying to play her case in front of him. He was sitting on the chair next to her bed watching her eating with a big appetite. The girl, who was always saying Horizon's food was disgusting, actually liked this food. Of course she would never admit it, giving the reason she was starving like a dead. He smiled to himself and followed her gaze as they heard a knock on the door. They both knew it was Scott.

"You can enter Scott!" Peter said loud enough for him to hear. In not even a second Scott went inside, a pretty big smile on his face. Peter smiled back at him.

"The only thing I can do is leaving you two now and come back just before lights out." The two teens nodded and Peter got up, took the tray from Shelby's table and left as quickly as he could.

Once alone with his girlfriend, Scott drew her and sat on the side of her bed. They intertwined their fingers and Shelby looked at him questionably.

"What is it?" The tone of his voice was gentle but a little strange.

"Why did Peter want to talk to you?" She asked curiously.

"Uh, mydadis coming and he needed to know if I wanted to see him."

"Oh. And do you want to?"

"I'm not sure. Look can we talk about something else; I don't really want to bring that subject now." He was still insecure if he could tell her about his life before Horizon and preferred to drop the subject. Shelby tiny smiled and stroked his hand with her thumb.

"Okay. So what do you want to talk about?"

"Uh, what about us?"

"What do you mean what about us? I thought we were fine?" She said becoming a little agitated. Scott just smiled.

"Relax, we are. I was just thinking of doing something more interesting than talking …"

"Oh, I see." She said knowingly pushing herself against him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Scott leaned down to meet her lips in a sweet honey kiss.

After a good make out session, Scott knew he should come back to his dorm and left his girlfriend alone since he still felt her weaker. With one last kiss, he said goodnight and left her for the night.

* * *

"Hey Shelby, how are you holding up?" Daisy asked as she entered the dorm with Juliet by her side. Shelby was laying on her bed reading some book Sophie had given her. The doctor had allowed her to stay in the dorm but she was still on rest. 

"Good I guess but still a little tired."

"See Shelby, I knew you weren't so strong that it appears." Juliet piped taking a magazine from under her bed.

"Would you just shut the hell up Queenie, no one talked to you." Shelby said madly.

"You're right I have better things to do anyway."

"Good for you" Shelby muttered. Juliet smirked at her and quickly left to meet Auggie by the field.

"What a pain in the arse…" Shelby added as she closed the door.

"I heard that slut!" Juliet yelled from outside as she passed next to the window. Daisy just laughed at them and sat at the edge of Shelby's bed.

"I heard somewhere that Scott visited you last night?" Daisy asked curiously.

"Uh, uh." Shelby nodded a smile appearing on her face.

"Shel, what's that smile?" Daisy said suspiciously.

"You know what it is. Scott and I we're going out now." She confessed looking up at her. Daisy raised her eyebrows and smirked at her.

* * *

"Hey Scott." Shelby said quietly as she spotted him sitting alone on the steps. She sat next to him and looked over at him. "You okay?" She whispered, nudging him slightly. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just worried. I don't know what to expect from my dad visiting me. I don't even know if I want to see him."

"I know that feeling. Is your stepmother going to be here too?"

"Ithink not."

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked taking his hand in hers. She knew about what had happened to him in the past, and since she had had the similar experience, she was able to understand how he was feeling.

"Not now okay?" Shelby just nodded. And Scott continued. "I know you want to help but right now all I need is to be alone." He said his lips turning into a sad smile. Shelby, however felt rejected and got up without saying anything. She walked towards the docks without looking back once. Scott just watched her leave regretting being so hard with her when all she wanted was comforting him.

* * *

As she was walking down to the docks, Shelby heard someone following her and was sure it was Scott. She walked faster and wiped her tears. She didn't want him to see she had been crying, just because of what he had said. Right now, she felt kinda stupid for leaving like this. She sat on the bench and waited for him to join her. 

"I'm sorry." He said quietly, sitting next to her.

"No, it's okay. I overreacted as always." She muttered looking down at her hands, feeling bad. Scott noticed her uneasiness and moved closer.

"I want to talk about it, I swear. I'm just a little confused right now. I don't know how to tell you what happened; I don't want to give you details because it's bad and hard."

"I understand. I'm not ready either." She admitted slowly stroking his face with the back of her hand. "But Scott, I feel something strong for you, and you rejecting me is really hard to accept."

"I feel something for you too." They enjoyed their moment of peace before heading back to horizon hand in hand for a group session.

* * *

"Did the lovebirds have fun?" David asked as he saw them entering the lodge. Shelby glared at him and they both ignored him as he began to mock them. 

Sophie arrived just after them and all the Cliffhangers sat down.

"Okay, today, we're going to start by talking about Christmas. This year, Peter decided to do a party and invite your old friends.

"This should be good…" Shelby muttered. Scott looked at her puzzled and was about to ask her something when Sophie spoke up.

"You have something to say to the group Shelby?" Sophie asked looking at her in the eye. Shelby cracked a smile and shook her head no. "Good. So I was saying you could invite over some of your friends but not if they are involved with the bad part of your past. Since it's kinda new for us, the party won't be very big. Now I need to know who's going to go back home." She paused and noticed Juliet's and Auggie's hands up. Ezra tentatively did the same. Sophie noted their names on a paper and smiled to herself. Three was definitively a good number. "Okay, so that will leave Daisy, David, Shelby, Scott and Kat here. Any questions?" Scott raised his hand which surprised Sophie. He wasn't habitually listening in group. "Yes Scott?"

"Uh, I was wondering, when you said old friend, does that mean we have to invite someone who we can rely on or just someone we can have fun with?"

"Is that a serious question?" She asked suspiciously. Shelby smiled at this.

"Uh, I guess." Scott said not quite understanding. _The women! _He thought to himself.

"And if we don't want to see them?" Shelby asked before Sophie tried to answer Scott's question.

"Oh, you mean if you don't have friends?" David said sarcastically trying to hurt Shelby's feelings.

"Just shut up David!" Scott hissed defending his girlfriend pride.

"You-" David began before he could go any further as Sophie cut him off.

"Stop it everybody! David and Scott, you'll have one week of kitchen together. Shelby, you're not forced to invite someone, don't worry. And Scott, I didn't quite understand your question." Scott sighed and took his face in his hands.

"I think that's a bad idea." Daisy spoke up for the first time since group had begun. Everybody looked up at her, expecting for her to continue. "Yeah, we already have lots of difficulties with our families to have our friends coming here."

"Okay, we're going to proceed differently. Who'd like to invite someone?" Sophie said finally, it was her last idea.

"Me" Scott said alone. "Okay…" He trailed off, noticing he was the only one. Shelby smiled at the cute face he made and promised herself to give him the kiss she had thought about since the beginning of this group session.

"Anybody else?" Kat raised her hand.

"I'd like to invite a friend but I don't think you'll be okay with it. It's Hank."

"Okay, we'll talk about it later." Sophie was not surprised by Kat's request. So the topic today is why would you want, or not, to see your old friends. Go on Juliet.

"I'd like to see my friends from my old school. I was pretty popular and I'd have a lot of people to see. I think that's a shame we lost contact." Juliet said sadly rethinking of the moments of fun she had had with them.

"Good Juliet." Sophie said smiling nicely at her. "Go on Kat."

"I don't know if I would like to see my old friends because they inevitably belong at my past." She said handling the stick to Auggie.

"All my friends belonged to the gang, so no." He said quickly hoping that would be good enough for Sophie. She nodded as if to accept and motioned for Ezra to go on.

"I didn't really have friends back home. They all thought I was a freak…" He said sadly, giving the stick at Daisy.

"How come that doesn't surprise me?" David said with a low voice.

"David! That's enough. You add one word and it's a week of chopping wood!" Sophie said mad. "Daisy you can go."

"Like Ezra, I didn't have lots of friends. Maybe I'd like to see the girl who lived across the street thought. She was pretty nice and let me sleep at her house several nights when my parents were drunk." She handled the stick to Shelby.

"I had some good friends back home, but I'm not sure if I'd like to see them again. They didn't know anything about me, apart from what I was showing them."

"Like I said before, I'd like to see my old friends. I think that's the same situation as Juliet. I was the captain of the football team and had lots of friends I'd like to see again." He threw the stick at David who caught it easily.

"I think that Juliet and Scott are stupid because they think their old friends are going to appreciate them now that they aren't popular anymore." He said simply receiving glares from everyone but Daisy who thought he was right.

"Okay, thank you for your statement David. You just won your week of chopping wood. Nobody has something else to say?" All the Cliffhangers shook their heads and waited for her to dismiss them. "Good. You can go Lights out in half an hour. Feel free to do whatever you want."

_Oh, I know what I want._ Shelby thought looking over at Scott.

* * *

"Um…" Scott murmured against Shelby's sweet mouth as they pulled away for air. As soon as group had been over, she had led him behind a tree to make out. Shelby looked up at him, a smile dancing on her lips. She slowly began to run her hands through his hair and began to kiss him again. Scott wrapped his arms around her waist slowly moving them up under her blouse. Shelby gasped and broke the kiss as she felt his cold fingers on her stomach. 

"God Scott…" She shivered slightly as he began to kiss her neck. Shelby needed something to hold on to and just turned them to rest against the tree. Scott continued to kiss her neck for a while, before finding her mouth again. He soon began very aware that he was being aroused by Shelby and reluctantly pulled away from Shelby's soft lips before they had sex right there. Shelby pouted a little at first, but then realised why he had stopped. She smiled seductively at him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Have a hard time controlling yourself?" She made fun of him, bringing her chest closer to his dazed blue eyes.

"Shel…" He moaned before kissing her again. It was like he couldn't keep himself from doing this. He wasn't even aware of Shelby's fingers unzipping his pants until he felt her hand stroking his penis. He expressed a whine and took her hand in his to stop her actions. "Stop it please." He said gently regaining his strength. Shelby looked at him questionably but pulled away quickly.

"Sorry." She apologized recomposing herself too. Scott grinned at her and wrapped his arms back around her.

"It's okay. But we can't get carried away right here, when we know it's almost lights out. You imagine if Sophie or Peter had found us?" He said softly looking down at her. She smiled at him relaxing in his arms and kissed him quickly on the lips. Just as their lips separated, they heard someone coming from behind them.

"Ah, I finally found you two!" Peter exclaimed smiling knowingly. "Go to your dorms, lights out in ten minutes. Oh, and Scott, do you have a response concerning your parents visiting?" Scott shook his head no and followed Shelby who was already heading back.

"Are we going to meet tonight?" Scott whispered in Shelby's ear as he caught up with her. She couldn't help but smile at him and nodded vigorously.

"Great! See you at midnight in the equipment room?"

"Sure. Goodnight Scott." She said sweetly as Peter passed by them. Scott smiled at her and left after giving her a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

"Could we talk Shel?" Scott said pulling away from her. 

"Uh, sure what's up? Is this about what happened earlier, becau-" Scott cut her off pressing his finger against her lips. He removed it quickly and they smiled at each other.

"It's okay, it's not about that. It's about my father wanting to come here for Christmas."

"Oh…" She said slightly uncomfortable. She wasn't the best to give family's advice. "Go on, maybe I can help…" She offered gently.

"See, the thing is that I don't know what to expect from him. The last time I saw him he called me a liar. What if he still blames me for what happened?"

"Look, I think that he has remorse if he wants to see you." She said gently, lacing his fingers with hers. "And he isn't with her anymore, right?" Scott nodded. "So, maybe he realised that he made an error with you…" She suggested looking up at him. He gave her a smile.

"Thank you Shel." He said leaning down to give her a kiss, before hugging her tightly.

"Anytime Scott." She said jokingly. She gave him another kiss, more passionate and they soon decided to head back to bed.

* * *

"Where the hell were you?" Juliet asked as soon as Shelby entered the dorm. Shelby let out a sigh. 

"None of your business Princess." She snapped, taking away her jacket and climbing into her bed. She put her head under the cover and closed her eyes.

"Is it the truth that you're going out with Scott?" Juliet asked curiously.

"Please Juliet; I'd like to sleep now."

"Look, just tell me and I leave you." She dealt.

"Yes. Happy?"

"Ecstatic." Juliet said. Shelby was pretty sure she was smiling too. "So you were with him, right?"

"God, will you just shut up?" Shelby asked becoming annoyed. "Gopuke or something, but leave me alone!" She said rudely.

"You're so mean." Juliet said before adding something that she sure would really get to Shelby. "You know, he just wants you for sex, like the others. That's all you know about relationships with guys anyway, right?"

"Goodnight Princess." Shelby resisted to the need to laugh at her and smiled to herself. Little things did she know about Scott and her. But Shelby knew it was more than a phisical attraction with him.

* * *

Please review, I really need to know what you thought of this chapter. Because I feel like it's kinda 'already seen', don't you? 


	3. Chapter 3

**Thin Bond between hate and love**

_A/N: I still don't own anything from the show. This is the third chapter of my story 'Thin Bond' and actually the last but one._

_Thanks for all the good reviews._

* * *

CHAP/3

"Oh, come on Scott, you know I never thought something like this!" Martin said frustrated. Scott and he were sitting in Peter's office talking or rather yelling at each other.

"What should I know dad? You believed her rather than believe your own son, what should I know, uh?" His son responded mad. Rage could be read on his face, he looked like he was going to explode.

"Look, I know you're mad, but just think of it. It may be the chance of your life."

"Yeah right." Scott sighed deeply, running a hand into his hair.

"It's not always happening. And if you don't accept this second chance you'll probably regret it the rest of your life." Martin added, trying to convince him. He couldn't believe Scott would rather stay at this school. "You have no future if you stay here, you know it."

"Yes, maybe not." Scott admitted quietly, calming down a little. "Look, I have other things to do than discuss with someone who doesn't believe me." He added harshly, but just as calmly.

"Hey! Don't talk to me like that! Never had you said 'no'! Have you even tried to stop her?"

"That's what you think? That I wanted her?" Scott yelled as he began to cry again. He couldn't control himself.

Peter entered the office at the moment Martin was going to answer Scott. He knew Martin had pushed it too far and hurt Scott real bad. "Uh, excuse me to interrupt your discussion but I think you should come back later Mr Barringer." Peter said uneasy. "Scott needs time to cool down." He said patting Scott's back comfortably.

"I don't know Mr Scarbrow. I have tons of work and I might not be able to come back before weeks."

"Scott? Do you think you can manage talking QUIETLY to you father?" Peter said emphasizing the world 'quietly'.

"Whatever Peter." Scott said not really caring, looking away from the two men.

"It's only your decision." Peter insisted gently.

"I…I don't want to talk to him right now." Peter nodded understanding.

* * *

Shelby had been sitting on the bench outside Peter's office since Scott had entered to talk to his father. She had soon figured out it wasn't going very well. She had heard yelling, and also crying. She remembered what had happened the last time her family had come. Her mother and Jess were mad at her and Walt had tried to rape her again. She hadn't said anything to anyone but deep inside, she had been completely torn apart. She thought that Horizon would be a sanctuary, a place where she could be safe. She was lost in her thoughts when she heard a door slamming. She turned around and saw Martin Barringer walking furiously towards his car. _Oh, God. He's pretty pissed, I hope Scott's alright._ Shelby thought. She got up, wiped her hand on her jeans nervously and entered the building just as Scott was about to leave by the other side.

"Hey Scott!" She called softly running towards him. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"What?" He asked not turning around, his voice slightly shivering. Shelby walked in front of him and carefully looked up at him. She could easily tell he had been crying.

"Scott, what happened in there? I heard yelling." She asked concerned, about to take a hold of his hand.

"Shel…just don't." He said pushing her out of his way.

"Scott…" She called after him.

"Just leave it."

* * *

"What's up with Scott, Shel?" Auggie asked as the group looked at their leader walking towards an empty table at lunchtime.

"Nothing." She answered quickly, looking down at her plate. "What that's supposed to be anyway?" She said disgusted, examining the food.

"Something like meatballs and mashed potatoes, I think." Daisy answered just as disgusted.

"Don't look like this…" David added making a face at Daisy. She stiffed a laugh and coughed. She didn't want her fellow cliffhangers think she could be anything but mad at life.

"Yeah. Come to think of it, I'm not that hungry." Juliet said dropping her folk after only two mouthfuls.

"You're never hungry Princess." Shelby said exasperated. She couldn't support her perky voice, even less than usually.

"Hey, I didn't talk to you, so just shut up!" Juliet said mad, she was tired of fighting with Shelby. Of course, they didn't like each other, they both knew it. But it wasn't a reason to talk to her like shit.

"I was just giving a true statement Princess." Shelby said giving her a mean smile. "You know, you won't even need to puke today with the minimal amount of food you ate." She added sweetly smiling, as she received several disapproving glares.

"Slut!" Juliet said getting up and running out of the building crying.

"Good job Shelby." Kat said shaking her head, before running after her.

"Hey, she asked for it!" Shelby said defending herself.

* * *

"So, what happened between Scott and you?" Daisy asked curiously as Shelby and she were cleaning the girls' dorm.

"I don't know, his father came and apparently it didn't happen well. And since the visit, Scott doesn't want to talk." Shelby answered sadly.

"Maybe he needs time to figure out what's wrong with him?" She suggested as she swept under Kat's bed. Shelby just shrugged.

"Hey, why don't you take the Hoover?"

"Too much noise…"

"Well without it it's too much time!" Shelby joked taking the broom from her friend hands. She gave Daisy her bucket and smiled at her.

"Let me do this, we won't tell Peter…" She said mysteriously as she began cleaning with the vacuum cleaner.

After about twenty minutes, the two friends had finished their chores and they both left the dorms still talking.

"Maybe we were better when we were only friends, there's too much drama right now."

"Yeah, but you both are crazy about each other. And friends can't do touchy things like you two do." Daisy reasoned smiling slyly.

"You're right, but what I'm supposed to do? Wait for him to talk to me and let him ignore me until the moment comes or what?"

"What about making him reacting?"

"How?" Shelby asked slightly puzzled.

"By making him jealous…"

"It won't work." Juliet said from behind giggling. "Scott doesn't care about you Shelby; you were just a mindless distraction!" She continued still smiling.

"Hey, shut up before I make you!" Shelby said menacingly.

"The truth always hurts, uh?" She added quickly, before running towards the dorm. Shelby fumed and Daisy just laughed a little. _Oh, drama antics and soap opera stories! Ezra should definitively write a play about Horizon's love life. _She thought still smiling.

* * *

"I just knew it wouldn't last." Juliet said happily closing her suitcase.

"Jules, that's not real nice." Kat said singly as she went out from the bathroom.

"Oh, you're here." Juliet exclaimed. "You know you almost gave me a panic attack!"

"You know, you shouldn't say something like that. Everyone deserves happiness, even Shelby."

"People who don't have a heart don't deserve anything."

"You know her life was probably harder than anyone else life here. You should be more tolerant."

"Maybe I would be if she wasn't so mean with me."

"Just ignore her and she will stop."

"How can you be so sure about it? She hates me. Even when I don't talk to her she finds a way to attack me."

"I know Jules." Kat paused and looked at Juliet's suitcase. "Don't you think it's too big for a week?" She asked slightly amazed by the size of the bag. Juliet just shook her head.

"Not really, I don't even know if it will be enough. I need a least two dresses by day."

"Oh…" Kat said pensively, taking her book from her drawler.

* * *

"Oh God, not again." Shelby muttered as Sophie assigned her to be on kitchen duty with Scott.

"Are you okay with Scott?" Sophie asked noticing her lack of enthusiasm.

"Yeah fine." She said quietly, and then went to take her apron.

"Hey Shel." Scott greeted his girlfriend as she went next to him to work. When she didn't answer, he looked up at her and could tell she was mad. "What did I do?" He asked innocently.

"What do you want?" She asked harshly, taking a pile of dishes.

"I don't know…What's up with you?" He said quietly very aware that the others were looking at them.

"Are you kidding me?" She said unbelieving he was being serious. Scott frowned and shook his head no.

"Just let it go then." She said quietly taking away her apron and leaving the kitchen.

"Hey we haven't finished washing!" He yelled after her, trying to see where she was going.

"As if I cared! Finish them for me if I'm still worthing something to you!" She responded calmly not even turning around. Scott sighed and decided against following her, thinking it was best if he let her calm down.

* * *

"Why did you do that?" Scott said a little mad as he found her some time later sitting in the arms of the big bear. It had taken him to double time to do the washing since he was alone and didn't want to make her in trouble with Peter. He handed her his hand but she just ignored him.

"Why did I do that?" She asked exasperated. "Scott you ignored me all day long, and pushed me away this morning. I'm being nice, and I try everything to make you happy, and all you keep doing is pushing me away."

"I just needed to be alone, why can't you understand that?"

"I don't know if I can, nor if I want to."

"Well then that's just perfect" He said sarcastically looking at her expectantly. "What are you expecting me to do then?"

"Say you're sorry." She said simply, getting down and staying in front of him.

"What for?"

"You're unbelievable!" He grabbed her wrist as he felt she was going to leave again.

"Shel, I-"

"Scott, just don't." She said repeating the same words and actions he had said to her earlier. He watched her leave and turned around only when he heard a car coming. _Please, don't tell me he's coming back._ Scott thought hoping his dad wouldn't come back this quickly. He quickly noticed it wasn't his dad at all, but his old best friend, Matt Simpson. He walked towards the car surprised, completely forgetting his problems with Shelby.

"What are you doing here?" Scott said giving him a big smile.

"Hello to you too Scott!" They hugged and broke apart still smiling. "Well, to make the story short, your headmaster called me."

"What?" Scott said amazed. "Peter?"

"Yes, that's it."

"I'm so stupid…" Scott said suddenly rethinking of his conversation with Shelby.

"Why?"

"Uh no, it's nothing, don't worry." Matt nodded but could tell his best friend was preoccupied by something.

"Oh, man did you grow up?" Matt asked sarcastically trying to lighten the atmosphere. Scott gave him a little laugh.

"I'm glad you bothered to come."

"Bothered? If I had known there were girls like that here, I would have come way before." He said checking out a pretty blonde walking with another girl. Scott instantly noticed as he was looking in the same direction.

"Hey! Don't check her over, she's my girl!" He said lightly pushing him.

"Well, she's hot!"

"Yeah, but she's mine."

"Hey, you always were willing to share with me before!"

"I guess things changed."

"How come?" Matt inquired. He really wanted to know if his best friend was seriously involved with this girl.

"Shelby's special. I like her, a lot."

* * *

Matt was in search for Scott for about 5 minutes. He apparently had had a call from his father and had already left Peter's office. He entered the lodge and noticed Shelby sitting reading a book. He hesitantly went sitting next to her. As she didn't look up from her book, he decided to say something.

"So, you're name's Shelby, right?"

"Uh, uh." She said rather distractively.

"Scott told me you two are going out together?"

"Yeah, maybe."

"So, uh…why are you here for?"

"What is it, twenty questions?" She snapped exasperated, putting down her book.

"Sorry, I meant no offence." He apologized quickly. He looked around awkwardly and noticed Scott glaring in their direction. "So, what's up with Scott? Are you with him or not?" Shelby looked up at him.

"Maybe." She paused smiling a little. The boy was pretty cute after all; maybe she could have fun with him…

"Well, I should probably go checking on him. His father called him again." Matt said about to get up. He could see Scott was already mad at him for even talking to her and he didn't want to be in trouble with his friend. Shelby grabbed his hand in hers.

"You know, Scott's a big boy, he can take care of him alone." She said seductively, biting her lip softly.

"I know but I don't want him to hate me for hitting on his girl."

"What if his girl wasn't so attached after all?" She said giving him a smile which didn't go unnoticed.

"You have a nice smile."

"Thank you." She said gently, glancing at Scott who was fuming. Peter entered the lodge motioning for everyone it was almost lights out. Shelby smiled seductively at Matt and kissed his cheek goodnight. "Sleep well." She breathed softly in his ear.

"I will now." He said grinning madly as he watched her getting up and leaving with two other girls. .

* * *

Two days passed, and Scott still hadn't apologized to Shelby. In fact, he had decided otherwise, since she seemed to have fun with Matt. At first Scott thought Matt would go out with her, but the two of them had talked together and Matt had promised not to do something with her. As he was watching the girl he loved laughing with his best friend, Scott heard Peter calling him.

"Hey Peter, what is it?" Scott said noticing in Peter's eyes something was wrong.

"Come with me into my office." Peter only said hoping Scott would just follow him, not asking him questions.

"Okay. Am I in trouble?" Scott asked puzzled. Peter shook his head no, not trusting his voice anymore.

Shelby watched Scott leaving with Peter wondering what was happening with him. She hoped it wasn't too bad.

"You okay Shelby?" Matt said looking in the same direction.

"Yeah fine."

"You should talk to him, it's killing both of you inside, and you know it." He stated, nicely smiling at her.

"Thank you Matt." She said hugging him.

Shelby waited patiently for a few minutes outside before heading towards the offices. She still didn't know what she was going to tell Scott, but she was sure she didn't want to fight anymore. She entered the building and sat down on a chair outside.

After a while, Shelby finally glanced at her watch and noticed that she was there for about 15 minutes. Scott had probably left before she even came. She got up and was about to leave when she heard two voices talking in Peter's office. She hid and listened carefully when she heard Scott's name came into the conversation.

"Scott was not going very well this morning."

"What happened?"

"His father wants to come back, but this time with Elaine."

"I thought they were going to divorce."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too. But apparently they worked things out, and they even decided to leave for a second honeymoon after visiting here."

"Oh God, poor Scott…"

Shelby slid against the wall. She couldn't believe it. How could she have been so selfish when Scott needed her bad? All she had been doing was flirting with his best friend to make him jealous. And she thought he had no feelings for her! What an idiot she had been! She quickly ran towards the docks to be where nobody could see her. She couldn't contain herself any longer and began to cry hysterically. Unfortunately, Matt found her a little while later as she was still whimpering.

"Shelby, you okay?" He asked quietly walking up in front of her and putting his hands on her knees.

"No." She hoarsely said.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanna be alone." She admitted softly.

"Okay, I'm leaving you alone then."

"Thank you." She said watching him heading back. "Oh, Matt!" She called after him.

"Yeah?" He asked turning around.

"If you find Scott, could you send him here? I need to talk to him."

"Sure."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

* * *

"Shel?" Shelby looked up and saw Scott looking worried. She got up and ran towards him. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and began crying again. Scott quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer, if it was possible.

"I'm so sorry Scott" Scott kissed her softly behind her ear, where her birth task was.

"I think I'm the one who should apologize. I behaved like a total jerk." He said quietly into her ear. Shelby just laughed at him and led him towards their bench. They both sat down in silence.

"I need you real bad Shel." He admitted softly.

"I know now." She said simply looking him straight in the eye. She closed the little gap that was between them and held his face in her hands. She kissed him and he actually returned this one, while wrapping his arms tightly around her thin waist. Finding her position a little uncomfortable, Shelby broke the kiss for a second and sat on his laps a leg on each side. They began to kiss again, this time neither of them wanted to stop. Just as it was getting very good, Scott pulled away softly. Shelby pouted a little, looking down at him.

"What is it?" She asked softly running her hands through his hair and bringing her chest in front of his eyes. Scott did anything he could to contain his lust.

"I, uh, need to talk to you, and explain why I acted like that during those last days."

"I know why you were upset. I'm sorry I didn't notice it soon." She said sadly.

"I'm pretty sure you don't know that my dad wants to give Elaine another chance."

"Yes, I do Scott."

"You do?" He asked surprised.

"I heard Peter and Sophie talking in his office."

"Oh…"

"I also heard they're coming soon together." Scott nodded.

"They'll be here tomorrow since they want to be at Hawaii for Christmas day. I just don't understand why he doesn't believe me…" He said as he began crying. Shelby wrapped him in a tight hug, never wanting to let go.

"Whatever is going to happen, you know I'll always be here. And the others are here too, especially Matt."

"I didn't tell him about the abuse." Shelby nodded.

"Well apparently he figured it all alone or someone else told him."

"What?" Scott asked incredibly, about to get up when he noticed Shelby was still sitting on him. Afraid he was going to drop her on the ground, she got up from his laps. "Sorry" Scott said grinning a little, despite the situation.

"You don't have to worry about him Scott, he believes you." She said stretching her legs.

"Really?" Shelby only nodded and handed him her hand. He took it quickly and followed her as she began leading them where only she knew they were going to go.

"Where are we going?" Scott asked not knowing the road they were taking.

"Somewhere where we'll be sure no one can disturb us…It's a surprise so don't ask anything." She said mysteriously.

"Oh, I love surprises!" He said grinning like a little boy who was about to open a Christmas gift.

_

* * *

There is only one more chapter to this story and it will be obviously updated in the next weeks, since I already began writing it._

_And About Rendezvous, the two next chaps will be updated next week if everything goes alright._

_About Secrets, chap 13 should be updated in the week since I already wrote a good part of it._

_Also, I began taping Safety, my new story on my computer. But I will wait until I finish Thin Bond to give it to you…_

_Oh and I know this chapter wasn't too good and a little confusing, sorry about that…_

_Please get me some reviews, good or bad!_

Linkie


	4. Chapter 4

**Thin Bond between hate and love**

A/N: I don't own anything from the show, but you already know it.

Be aware this chapter is for the mature public, due particularly to one scene .

It's also the last chapter of this story; I hope you enjoyed reading as well as I loved writing it.

* * *

Chap 4

"Um…" Shelby moaned waking up, opening her eyes slowly. She shivered as she noticed she wasn't in her bed and sat straight up slightly puzzled, letting the cover falling. It took her only a few seconds to realize Scott was lying next to her, still sleeping, and just as naked as she was. _Um, what a wonderful night._ She thought replaying in her mind what had happened between them. They had made love together, for the first time of their lives. Of course, they both already had had sex with the opposite side. But they had never loved their partners. She smiled at the thought of Scott telling her he loved her. She hadn't said it back, but she was in love with him too, even if it was short notice. She heard Scott stirring behind her and turned around to look at him.

"Good Morning." She breathed softly, lying back under the cover next to him. She gave him a light kiss and sighed happily.

"Hi!" He said tiredly, reaching for his clothes.

"Where are you going?" She asked panicked at the idea he was going to leave her alone after their night, like so many guys were used to do. Scott just smiled cutely and took his watch out of his pockets.

"Relax, I'm not going anywhere, don't worry like this." He reassured her, getting on top of her and rolling them over. "Shel?"

"Uh, uh?" She said rather distractively, lost in the gaze they were sharing.

"I love you." He said before kissing her softly. He loved telling her things like that; he knew how it made her feel inside.

"Scott?" She asked with a small smile.

"Yeah?" He said smiling back at the gorgeous girl lying under him.

"I love you, too."

* * *

"So, where's my son?" Martin Barringer asked as Peter entered his office without Scott. 

"I'm sorry, he wasn't in his dorm." Martin was about to say something but Peter continued.

"Don't worry, he didn't run away like the last time. We are sure he's fine."

"Yes, he probably decided to take a walk in the woods with his girlfriend." Sophie added. Peter looked at her disapprovingly and Sophie gave him an apologizing smile.

"Girlfriend?" Elaine asked puzzled. "I thought those sorts of relationships were not allowed here?"

"Yes, except when they can help, and I can tell you she's helping him a lot."

"We can see it." Martin said. "Not even here when we are coming. He knew we were coming, right?"

"Of course I do." Scott said as he entered the office. Peter gave him a warning glance as if to say 'don't ever do this again'. Scott just smiled at him and went out to call Shelby. He didn't want to affront his father and the Skank without her.

"Dad, this is Shelby, my best friend here." He said smirking at Elaine. He felt so much stronger with Shelby by his side.

"Hello, young miss!" Martin said smiling at the girl. She was rather cute and seamed well-educated. He extended his hand for her to shake it. Shelby smiled back at him and shook his hand firmly.

"Good morning Mr. Barringer. It's really nice to meet you." She said politely smiling up at him. Peter and Sophie just stayed behind gladly surprised by Shelby's behaviour. Elaine stood up and went to welcome her.

"I'm Elaine, Scott's stepmother." She introduced herself, extending a hand. Shelby looked at her slightly disgusted. She absolutely didn't want to touch this woman. But she decided otherwise when she saw Peter giving her an authoritative glare.

"Nice to meet you." She said shaking her hand rather reluctantly.

"Good, now that we all know each other, maybe it would be good if we left Scott talk with you?" Peter asked Martin, hoping Scott would just accept without making a scene. Father and son both nodded and Peter dismissed everyone out of his office. Elaine was about to protest at first, but then thought of something: it was her chance to talk to that little girlfriend of Scott alone…

* * *

Martin sat back on the chair and looked expectantly at his son. "What was all this show with this girl Scott?" 

"What are you talking about?" He asked defensively.

"Is that girlfriend of yours?"

"Yeah, she is my girlfriend. But this has nothing to do with what you want to talk about, right?"

"No. Scott I was serious the other day. I want you to come back with us after our honeymoon."

"I know you were. And I was too. I don't want to leave Horizon."

"What about your future Scott? Think with your mind for once!"

"I am, and I perfectly know what is fine for me. And actually, Horizon is. You can ask Matt, he'll tell you I'm doing fine here."

"Matt's here?" Martin asked dumbfounded. He had always liked this boy.

"Yeah, he came spending a week here."

"That's great!" Martin exclaimed. Maybe he still could convince him, with the help of his best friend.

"It is. I'm glad that all the others adopted him this quick, especially Shelby. They're good friends together." Scott said smiling. He was finally having a real conversation with his dad. No yelling, no crying, no scenes.

"So, since how long are Shelby and you going out together?" Martin asked slyly. Scott blushed.

"Well, not very long, only a few weeks. But it's like I have known her all my life. She's so great…" He said dreamingly. Martin just laughed at the face his son was making.

* * *

"So you're his girlfriend, right?" Elaine asked as she found Shelby sitting at a picnic table, doing some homework Peter had given her after what had happened with Scott. Not the sex, of course, but the fact they had disappeared for a while this morning. Shelby thought they had done well not coming back of the night. Juliet wasn't there so she wouldn't relate she hadn't been in the dorm at all. She didn't even look up when she heard the voice, she knew who it was. 

"What do you want?" She asked harshly, writing furiously on her paper.

"Talking to you, little Miss." Elaine sat in front of her and tried to bring her attention.

"Well, maybe I do not want to talk with you, think about it." Shelby said gathering all her things and getting up to leave. Elaine reacted quickly and followed her. She took her by the wrist and forced her to turn around. That caused Shelby to drop her things. "Leave me alone!" She yelled struggling. Elaine smiled devilishly but didn't let go.

"Now, you listen to me. I know what you think. You think I would rape my own stepson, or something, you're wrong. He wanted it, and I know you do know that inside of you. He's just going to use you like he did the others. If you knew the amount of girls he brought back home, you wouldn't react like this. Just think of it." She said not letting her saying something. She dropped her wrist and turned around, walking back towards the offices.

"Whore." Shelby said under a breath. She hadn't believed a word of she had just said. She knew Scott and he wasn't like that. She just knew it.

* * *

"Shel?" Scott whispered into the night. They hadn't seen each other the rest of the day, and he was dying to meet her again. He knocked softly on her window and waited, glancing around. Suddenly the window opened and her face appeared. She was smiling but he could tell he had woken her up. 

"Hey." She greeted him, climbing outside. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. "I missed you. Where were you at dinner?" She asked curiously.

"With my father and Matt. We ate at Rusty's. Next time you'll come with us, I made him promise it. " He smiled at her.

"That's great you made peace with him!" She said excitedly, a little loud.

"Ssh!" Scott whispered, leading her away from the dorms.

"Sorry." She whispered back.

"You know, I think my father likes you." He stated, bringing her closer to his chest.

"Well, I don't think it's going to last if the skank says something to him." She said sadly.

"What are you talking about?"

"I received her visit while you were talking with your father. I think she was mad because she couldn't stay with you. So she took all her anger on me, but I didn't let her speech bother me. And when she left, she was pretty mad."

"What did she say?"

"Scott, this isn't great, I would rather not telling you this." She supplied him with her eyes. She shouldn't have telling him about their conversation.

"Okay, as you want." He said dropping the subject. In fact, he preferred not knowing too. He looked over at Shelby and noticed she had a nice outfit on her. He slowly began running his hands over the sides of her body, slowly lifting her nightdress. She moaned against his chest, enjoying his 'massage'. She began to be aroused by his actions and untied his pants quickly, as he passed a hand on her bare breasts. She slowly slid on the ground, and he followed, getting on top of her. "Are we going to do this here?" He asked slightly uncomfortable. She looked up at him and brought his head down to meet her lips.

"Why not?" She whispered seductively, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Well, we're on the ground, and it's wet and cold." He said slightly disgusted.

"Well, that's not the only thing wet here." She teased him running her tongue seductively on her lips. Scott couldn't control himself anymore and passionately kissed her, going lower and lower, taking her clothes at the same time. They both moaned and Shelby rolled them over, taking control of everything. "I love you." She whispered kissing his neck gently.

"I love you more." He teased her taking her underwear off of her. He softly bit her lip teasingly and rolled them over. "It's my thing to do." He whispered taking a condom of his pocket pants.

"You had everything planned, uh?" She asked amazed he had this thing with him.

"You know it." He smirked putting his protection on his member. "I'm good." He said slowly lying back on her, kissing her again, and wrapping his arms around her waist. He quickly entered her and began moving up and down inside of her. Shelby pushed herself against him wrapping her arms tightly around his waist, pushing him inside, wanting to make one body with him. She sat up a little as he gave her everything he could give her and let out a cry at the same time Scott did as the orgasm came.

After some time, they both relaxed into each other arms, completely wet and feeling a little cold. "We're going to be ill tomorrow." Shelby said wrapping back the cover around them.

"Shel?"

"Uh, uh?"

"What did Elaine tell you about me?"

"Lies, only lies. But don't worry about it right now. I really don't think it's an appropriate moment to talk about her." She said giggling a little, kissing his cheek affectionately.

"And what's appropriate to talk about here?" He asked with a small smile.

"Uh, what about what you're going to offer me for Christmas?"

"I already told you it was a surprise. And besides, I already offered you something big."

"How really, and what was that present? Because I don't think I have even seen it."

"Oh? And what about what happened in the shed the other night?" Shelby raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "I presented myself at you nonetheless." He said stubbornly, joking around.

"Yeah, right." She said jokingly, tickling him on the ribs.

* * *

"Hey, you disappeared again last night…" Matt whispered at breakfast smiling as Scott nodded, blushing slightly. The two friends were still alone, as David hadn't finished with his shower and the girls hadn't shown up yet. "You were with Shel, uh?" 

"Why do you ask when you perfectly know it?" Scott said annoyed.

"Oh, I see you didn't have much sleep tonight!" He said still joking. That was Matt, when he began something, he just couldn't stop. Just like David. That was one of the reasons David had been so cool with him.

"Stop it." Scott said firmly, not smiling.

"What is it?" He asked surprised by his behaviour. Of course, he knew Scott wasn't a morning person, but he knew something was bothering his friend.

"I…I was wondering how you figured out about what happened to me." Scott said quietly.

"David told me, I'm sorry."

"He's really a jerk." Scott muttered, spotting the girls entering the cafeteria. He checked Shelby over, noticing she had his favourite jeans on her. He smiled a little at her as their eyes met.

"So it's love?" Matt asked glad to see his friend so happy. He had seen him falling down a year before and was glad to see this period was over.

"Oh, yeah, all the love of my body." Scott said jokingly. Matt laughed a little, and began checking a girl he had never seen.

"Hey, who's that?" He asked pointing the girl."

"Oh, she? She's a ridgerunner; Ezra told me she was really nice. You should try to talk to her; I think she hasn't a boyfriend. And if something good happens between you two, I'm sure I'll see you more, uh?" Scott said jokingly. Matt hadn't heard half of what Scott had just told him, too concentrated on the girl.

"Uh?" He said slightly puzzled.

"Nothing man!" Scott laughed a little, making room for Shelby as shestood in front of him, waiting.

"It's about time cowboy!" She exclaimed smiling.

"Sorry." Scott mumbled.

"Relax, I'm kidding."

"I knew you were." Shelby didn't believe him, as well as everyone. "I knew it!" he said stubbornly. Everybody laughed at him and Shelby patted his tight.

"Don't do that, you know how it's making him!" Daisy said smirking at Scott.

"Nice comeback Morticia." Scott said feeling slightly exposed as everyone looked at him smiling. "I think it's my day." He added sighing.

"Hey, we're not the Perfect day!" David said sitting up in front of him. Scott just ignored him, pouting a little.

"Oh, look what you've done David, making my baby sulking!" Shelby said laughing, kissing Scott's cheek. Scott smiled inside and pushed himself against her asking for another kiss. "Not here." She said reluctantly noticing Peter coming over the table. This time Scott really sulked and she couldn't do a thing.

'_Oh, Boys!'_ Daisy thought pensively.

* * *

"Okay, we're going to go fast since some of you are in a hurry to unwrap the presents." Sophie said this night of Christmas' Eve, particularly looking at Scott and David who couldn't stay in place. Kat wasn't there because Peter had authorized her to go at Rusty's with Hank. "Just tell me something about a Christmas you liked and why you did. Daisy, would you want to do us the honours?" 

"Sure, it'll be my pleasure." She said sarcastically catching the stick. "I don't remember one Christmas that was fun when I was little. But I remember a present my grandmother had given me. It was a big doll, she was so beautiful. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, and I remember me saying I would like to be like her when I'll be older." She passed the stick to Shelby but before she could begin, David said something.

"I'm glad you're not looking like you old doll. There's already too much blondes brains here!" He said looking at Scott and Shelby challenging them."

"David, that's enough. Just because it's Christmas tomorrow, I'm only going to give you an advice. But you say something else, and you'll be on kitchen duty tomorrow. Shelby gave him a smirk, happy to see he was a bitafraid of Sophie's menaces. "Go Shelby."

"Okay. Um, I remember the Christmases before Walt came into view. And one particularly: that was when my mother offered Jess and I the same outfit. At first I wasn'tparticularly happy to have exactly the same. I mean, Jess was always copying me already. But after a while, I realised that she kept doing this because she was admiring me. And she still does, even if I don't understand why."

"I don't understand either!" David let it escaping from his mouth. He covered it with his hand and Scott smacked him behind the head.

"He deserved it." Scott defended himself as Sophie glared at him.

"Okay, he deserved a punishment, but it's not your job to do it. Let me deal with it alone. And David, you can thank Scott. Because of his intervention, you'll have half of the duty I planned to give you."

"Wait, wait, this isn't fair, it didn't do anything!" Scott protested about to get up.

"I didn't say you would be his partner Scott." Sophie said reassuringly. Scott relaxed a little, sinking more into the couch he and Shelby were sharing.

"Well, anyway thank you Scott. I'm grateful to see you are here for me my friend." He said sarcastically, smirking at him. Scott ignored him and took the stick from Shelby's hand.

"I remember the Christmas of my twelve years. Mom and dad surprised me with a trip in France. It was really nice."

"You went in France?" Shelby asked amazed. Scott nodded smiling. "And how was it? Did you see Paris, and the Eiffel tower?"

"Yeah, I saw all of those things. But we only stayed a week. We didn't have the time to visit a lot of monuments." He said sadly.

"Oh, so sad. Only one week! Little rich boy didn't finish to cultivate himself!" David said smirking at him.

"Hey, David, since you're so eager to talk, why don't you just go?" Shelby said, taking Sophie's place. Sophie smiled at her, nodding along.

"Well, I don't remember any funny Christmas except the one when my mother and the general ended the evening yelling at each other. I really laughed because it was so stupid."

"You thought that seeing your parents arguing was a funny thing?" Shelby asked confused.

"Oh, yeah, but you don't know a thing about it, so why don't you just shut up?"

"David, that's enough! You don't talk to her like this; she was only asking a simple question. And since you seem mad for nothing, an essay of 3000 words about the feeling of anger will make you think about the reason you're so mad."

"3000 words? Did I hear correctly?"

"Oh, yeah you did…" Daisy said smiling a bit.

* * *

"Come with me." Scott whispered in Shelby's ear as she was talking with Daisy. She looked up at him slightly surprised and followed him outside. Daisy just shook her head. _This boy couldn't do a thing without her!_ Scott ledShelby to the boys' dorm and closed the door. Shelby just didn't ask anything. She knew he was up to something. "Sit down on my bed." He ordered, searching for something in his pocket. Shelby did as she was told, smiling at the cute face he made to her. He finally sat next to her and took her hand in his. "Merry Christmas." He whispered in her ear as he slowly passed something around her neck. 

"What is- Oh Scott it's so beautiful!" She exclaimed looking down at the necklace amazed. "Where did you find it?"

"My mom sent it to me. I told her about you."

"Wow, you're so wonderful!"

"Well, if I am, it's because you made me like this."

"I love you Scott."

"I love you too. Well, anyway it was my grandmother. My grandfather gave it to her when they were our age I think. They stayed married during 51 years,can you believe it?" He asked her incredibly.

"Well, I hope it's not an argument to tell me things won't work between us, uh?"

"No arguments here!" He said jokingly, leaning over to give her a kiss.

"I'm sorry; I don't have somethingthis special for you." She said sadly looking down. Scott lifted her chin to force her looking at him.

"You're here, that's more important than anything." He kissed her again, wrapping her in a big embrace. She broke the kiss after a few minutes.

"You know, we should head back to the lodge. Either way, Peter will put us on shuns." She reminded him slowly getting up.

"You're right." He agreed, following her, lacing his fingers with hers. They both walked outside and noticed it was snowing. Scott wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer as he felt her shiver. He kissed the top of her head. "I love you." He looked up at the black sky and noticed there was an only star, a really brilliant one. He had still so many doubts. Maybe his father was too blind to see the truth, maybe he will stay with Elaine and will still try to convince him to come back home. But Scott knew something: he wasn't ready to go right now, but with Shelby by his side, he knew that one day he'll be able to face Elaine without any fear. And he knew Shelby felt the same about Walt, he just knew it.

"I love you too Scott."

The End.

* * *

I know the end was a little strange. Well I tried my best to finish it on a good hope. The thing is that I love this story so much, and with this end, there's always place for a sequel... 


	5. Authors note and MORE

THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER, ONLY AN AUTHOR'S NOTE. But read this, it contains some major info!

First of all, I'd like to thank all the reviewers of this story. I'm glad you all liked it.

Second of all, I decided I was going to write a sequel to this story if I have requests for this, and some ideas won't be bad too. Just tell me if you want to see something special.

Here, I'm presenting the first lines of my new stories '_Safety_' and '_Regrets_': So just enjoy reading!

The thing is to choose the first one I'm going to update since I already have other stories being on which aren't finished.

**

* * *

SAFETY: **

Beginning of chapter 1 called 'Nightmares'.

Shelby tossed and turned in her bed. It was a warm night of September and the nightmares wouldn't go away. What she was living since a few months now was unbearable for her. She woke up and sat straight up in her bed, letting the sheets fall. Her face was flushed by sweat and her clothes were glued on her skin. She brushed her hair off of her face and sighed deeply. This was all she could think about, every nights the same. She couldn't contain herself anymore as she was already on the verge of the tears. She cried, cried because she was a mess, cried because she felt so dirty, but all above cried because she was all alone. She couldn't tell nobody or they would think she's a victim. And she didn't want to be considered as a victim, never. The dreams were always the same; she, lying on a sofa with two boys holding her hands to stop her from moving, another one who was taking pictures, and the last one sitting on the steps, crying more and more louder. And then, there was the one who was talking to her, the one who was touching her all over, the one who was taking away her clothes. She remembered that she had tried to scream, several times before the guy had put his wet hand on her mouth. She remembered having muffled a 'help me' as a last resource, but that was all she could remember. She couldn't remember because, this night had being traumatizing but also because she had fell in a sort of coma, just as she was about to get raped. That night had changed her life, for bad. Little things did she know she wasn't the only one for who this night had changed the life.

* * *

"Matt, can you help me?" Shelby asked her new target, as they were doing shopping together. He nodded and she turned around. She soon felt his cold fingers on her neck and shivered at his touch. He hooked the necklace and she turned around. "How do I look?" She demanded seductively brushing some hair out of her face.

"You are just beautiful." He responded looking deeply into her blue eyes. She quickly broke the gaze, feeling slightly uncomfortable and headed towards the pay desk to buy the object.

"So, uh what are you doing tonight?" She asked, looking back at him smiling.

"I don't know. Why?"

"We could go out together, and maybe see a movie or something?" She suggested, knowing he had got the idea as a smile spread across his face.

"Okay, that's a good idea!" He exclaimed happily.

"Good." Shelby said content with herself. She had a date for tonight and that was all that mattered.

**

* * *

REGRETS: (Know that I'm not still sure about the title!) **

_**Horizon, Graduation Day**_

"You don't know how proud I am of you, son." Martin Barringer was here at Horizon for his son Scott who was graduating this day.

"Thanks dad." Scott smiled at his father and hugged him tightly.

"Scott!" Scott turned around and saw Juliet Waybourne and Shelby Merrick coming towards them. He smiled at them and took Shelby's delicate hand in his.

"Dad, I'd like to introduce Shelby and Juliet to you. Jules is one of my best friends and Shelby is my girlfriend. Girls this is my dad." Martin smiled at the two pretty girls and shook their hands. Juliet offered him one of her best smiles and Shelby shyly smiled back at him.

"So, how is life going Mr Barringer?" Juliet asked Martin like she was one of his old friends. Martin laughed and took her by the arm.

"I think I'd be better if I could eat something." He said hinting a lunch.

"Well, then I'll show you the cafeteria." The two left excusing themselves at Scott and Shelby and Scott looked at Shelby smirking.

"What is it, babe?" She asked turning to face him.

"I didn't know you were so shy Shel." He said smiling.

"Me? Shy?"

"Uh, uh. Are you afraid of my father?"

"No, I was just a little intimidated. And Jules stole me the chance to impression him. I mean, look at her! She was acting like she knew him for years!" She said frustrated.

"You know it doesn't really matter what my dad think of you. I love you and you don't have to make a good impression to him. He didn't make it one himself, so…"

"Yeah, I know." She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I love you too." He leaned down to give her a kiss but was stopped by Peter.

"Sorry guys, but you two are still under the rules."

"It doesn't matter. Even if we were having sex in front of you, you couldn't punish us, we're leaving tomorrow." Shelby answered challenging the one she saw a father in.

"Well, I still have your certificates. And if I want I can force both of you to stay another year."

"I don't believe in that stuff." Scott said pulling Shelby closer.

"Me neither." She whispered staring deeply at him, a lovely look in her eyes. He leaned down and gave her a big kiss. Peter stayed there looking at them for a few seconds, shook his head smiling and left to see the others.

* * *

Please, read & review for the two stories! 


End file.
